


Lick You Do

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Top!Rin, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sousuke decides to try something new in the bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick You Do

Fresh from the shower with a towel hanging loose around his hips, Sousuke entered the bedroom he shared with his boyfriend to the sight of Rin lounging on the bed with a book. He looked good, even clad in baggy sweats and a tank top, hair tied back in a small tail. And Rin had found the sight of him equally tempting, pulling Sousuke to the bed by his towel to indulge in a little heavy petting.

Rin had a talented mouth. His kisses could make Sousuke’s knees weak and his blowjobs were something else. And that mouth slowly reduced him to an aroused mess as they made out on the bed, fondling each other with roaming, curious hands over warm skin. Sousuke couldn’t help but moan when Rin reached behind him to hold one firm cheek in each of his hands and squeeze as his towel slipped off onto the bed. He pulled away a little and looked at Rin, a little breathless from their kissing.

“Hey, Rin. Last time…you asked if you could rim me…”

He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since Rin had mentioned it, even though he’d said no. Having Rin’s fingers and his cock down there was one thing, but his mouth? That he wasn’t sure about. It sounded…gross. But the thought had left a seed in his mind, growing roots - what would it feel like?

Rin stopped what he was doing and sat up to look at Sousuke, eyes sharp and somewhat hopeful. “You’ve been thinking about it, haven’t you? You want to try it?”

His eyes couldn’t help but zero in on Rin’s mouth, tracing the shape of his lips, thinking about the way his tongue swirled in his mouth and around the head of his cock and the way that would feel elsewhere. Thinking about that mouth on his asshole, that tongue inside him probing his most intimate areas…well, his thoughts had wandered there quite a few times the past week, leaving him distracted and somewhat conflicted. He’d ended up washing himself extra thoroughly in the shower, fingering himself lightly as he cleaned as meticulously and deeply as possible. And Rin must have seen something of it in his face, in the heat in his eyes, the hunger, because his eyes sharpened and his leer seemed at once more intense and eager, but also somehow softer.

Sousuke took a shaky breath and swallowed before he continued, “…I think I wouldn’t mind trying it.”

Rin grinned and lowered himself down over him, taking his mouth with that tongue again, kissing him deep in way that took Sousuke’s breath away, then moved down kissing a line from his throat down his chest, over his flat stomach to his half hard cock. Sousuke spread his legs easily for him to lie between and he licked his lips, wanting to watch everything Rin did to him.

“Lie back and bring your knees up. I want you open.” Rin didn’t wait for him to follow his instructions, pushing him up the bed and lifting his legs so that he could knead at the flesh of Sousuke’s ass, thumbs massaging and spreading his asshole. Laying back as Rin had told him to, hands under his knees to hold them up, Sousuke’s eyes locked on Rin as he lowered his head.

He started by kissing his way around Sousuke’s displayed ass, licking and sucking and biting his cheeks, leaving reddened marks over the flesh. He could feel Sousuke tensing in anticipation as he moved slowly closer to his asshole, until finally, he grazed his lips over it, his breath making it twitch. He could hear Sousuke’s shaky exhale above him and grinned against the pucker of flesh and put his lips around it, relishing the sound of his breathing becoming more and more uneven. He sucked at it even as his hands massaged the flesh to sooth it, before he used his tongue to lave over it, pressing the flat of it over the hole and then swirling it around to poke into the dip. He delved in with his fingers when he could feel Sousuke had loosened enough and used them to pull him open some more so that he could stick his tongue inside to probe him, exploring the warm cavern of his insides with the slippery appendage.

Sousuke cried out then and the sound went straight to Rin’s dick, making him press his hips down into the bed for relief. He pulled his mouth away to look at the result of his work, Sousuke’s asshole twitching and open as his muscles relaxed, covered in his saliva, a string of it still connected to his mouth. When he looked up Sousuke looked debauched, his face flushed and eyes heavy-lidded. His legs were trembling as he struggled to hold them up, the muscles bunching under the skin sporadically.

“I love your ass, Sousuke. I like looking at it. I like holding it. I like fucking it. And I’ve wanted to plant my face in it for so long.” He pressed open-mouthed kisses along the rim of his hole between sentences. “I kept thinking about it, what it would be like, the sounds you’d make when I open you up and taste you because you’re so sensitive down here. And this is everything I thought it would be.”


End file.
